


Where's my Coat?

by RedheadEcstacy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadEcstacy/pseuds/RedheadEcstacy





	

As Percy walks through Castle Whitestone towards his chambers for the evening, he notices that he is not wearing his signature bluecoat. How can that be? He did have a bit much to drink with everyone at the tavern in-town. He’s lived in Whitestone long enough to get use to the cold. It just did not come to fruition that he wasn’t wearing his bluecoat.

Recalling Vox Machina’s little tavern crawl, he remembers hanging it on his chair. He sat down while Grog and Scanlan went to do their own mischief. Vax took Keyleth aside looking concerned. That boy needed a drink. Vax always looks so glum. Vex went to order a round from the barmaid.

He couldn’t help but stare at her as she made her way up to the tavern’s bar table. Staring at her made him tremble with excitement. He started at her legs. They were long and a surge of unexpected pleasure flew through Percy with every movement as she strutted through the tavern. She reached the bar table and of her gentle positioning she stood there with her dominant arm bent on the table smiling at the barmaid. Percy did not notice this as his perception rearranged to her ass.  
“Gods.” Percy murmured to himself

Her ass was exquisite! Percy wouldn’t be considered a connoisseur in this area but… Vexahlia’s ass was impeccably grand. He recalls back to the first time he was gifted privileges. He grasped it as they made love together. It was firm, smooth, and perfectly shaped. 

He snapped back from his memory and moved his way up to her torso and breasts. Damn! Was she always this perfect? She still wore her clothing and furs. But her jackets lay tight against her slender torso revealing the shape of her breasts. More memories flooded into his brain. This time into one of their recent extravagant adventures in Castle Whitestone’s Treasury. Vexahlia lies on top of Percy, riding him back and forth. Her feature bent down, as she is making out with Percival. She swirls her tongue deep in Percival’s mouth as they kiss harder and harder; their tongues rolling over each other’s. Few moans escape because of the little air that neither wants.

Vexahlia arches backwards getting closer. Percival licking his and Vex’s saliva from his lips. He guides his hand up her slender stomach and splays his hand on her chest. Her beautiful elegant breasts bouncing as she pulls her hips down harder and harder onto his cock. She looks down, rakes her hand through his hair, and then grabs hold of it.  
“Fuck Percival!” She cried out.

“You ok Percy?” Vex says snapping Percival out of his memory unwillingly. “Are you ok, darling? You were drooling.” She pointed out. 

Percival quickly, with instinct, used his shirt sleeve to wipe off his mouth. “Oh... um… I must have caught myself to much in thought...” he stammered. 

Vexahlia laughed, “Must have been quite the thought if it made you drool, darling”. 

Percy took a big swig of his drink nervously. As he put the mug down he noticed Vex was still staring at him with a concerned look. He then took her hand and said with a smirk “It was hardly nothing Vex, I assure you. I was just thinking of an angel”.

Vexahlia kept staring into his eyes, smiled and stood up. She walked behind his chair as Percy went for another swig of drink. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaned down to his ear, and whispered “I’ll be back shortly, darling”. She followed that with a slight nibble on his ear. That aroused him quite a bit, it didn’t help that her breath in his ear stimulated him even more.

Before he could contest her short departure, across the room Grog called for him. “Percival! Quick! Get over here!”

He questioned himself on why he was going to Grog, he knew nothing good would result in this no matter what it is.

“Percy, as Grand Poobah do I get special services when I am in taverns or special establishments such as this place?”

“Sure Grog, you can drink all the ale for free…” Percival sighed heavily.

Grogs expression went from seemingly perplexed to extremely happy. He probably really only heard Percival say “ale” and “free”.  
“Are you ok Percy? You look annoyed.” Grog says impatiently. 

“Yes, yes, I am fine. Just a bit tired I think I am going to head up to the Castle for the night. See you in the morning Grog. Goodnight.” Percival says taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

As he replaces the glasses onto his face he notices Grog is skipping his way happily to the bar. He sighs and walks over as well. He lays a pouch of coins on the table and walks out the door. 

He groans. He forgot Vexahlia had said she’d be back shortly. Well, he’ll just have to see her when she retires for the night. After him recollecting their moments together in the tavern he kind of got himself horny and was hoping for some of that tonight. Percival shakes his head and walks on.

He passes a pair of guards who acknowledge him. Finally he reaches his quarters. He opens the door. The room is dark with a little of the moonlight leaking its way through the glass window. He goes in and closes the door. Then proceeds to light the few candles and the fireplace. He wonders why the servants haven’t lit the room. As the fireplace catches he hears a slight purring behind him. A familiar purring. He swiftly turns to see Vexahlia.

She is standing behind him smirking. She is completely naked and wearing Percival’s bluecoat. She must have taken it from his chair without him noticing.  
“Hello darling. I know you were drooling over me when I went to get our drinks. You know,” she says lasciviously, slowly walking towards him, “that you don’t have to think about our times together when you can do me whenever you want”. She reaches him caresses his face, moving her hand to the back of his head. Raising her right leg up and hooking it around his waist.

Percival, who has no words, gulps, biting back a moan. Seeing her beautiful body, gleaming from the fire light, makes him melt. Jolts continuously running through his body. He can feel himself getting harder. This is what he wanted. He reacts diligently. He grabs her thigh and pulls her in tightly, closer to him. He wants her so badly, hungrily.   
He gently presses his head against hers, stares into her eyes, and says “Vexahlia, you are one alluring angel”. 

They just keep staring at each other for a moment. They both tremble at each other’s touch. His hand reaching further up her thigh. Their lips are now barely touching now. Vexahlia starts to breathe heavily as they start to breathe in each other’s air. This causes their skin to prickle with excitement. Vexahlia can’t hold herself back any longer. She clenches her grip around his hair and pushes him into her.

As their lips meet, Vex’s eyes roll back and she closes her eyes as she enjoys this moment. That does not last long as her eyes shoot open due to Percival fucking her mouth with his tongue. His tongue swirls around hers as they both moan. 

Vex’s leg lowers as Percy’s hand leaves it. He slowly trails up her tender body. Although their lips never part, he can tell she loves this. She jerks as he brushes his hands across her sides and up to her neck. He gently pushes off the coat.

His hands move up to her neck where he tightens his grip slightly. More moans find their way out as he does this. Percy doesn’t want to part, but he’s hungry for more. Once he pulls back, she sucks his bottom lip and bites it drawing some blood. Percy doesn’t mind, he enjoys it. 

As he bleeds slightly from his lip, he strokes her hair for a moment then quickly clenches a clump of it. He smirks at her and roughly pulls her head back. Vexahlia’s breathe hitches and then she exhales deeply. Percival succumbs to his hunger for her. He seductively bites at her neck. 

“Percival!” Vexahlia cried out in a whimpering tone.

He continues to nibble and bite at her neck. Percival loves hearing her moan. It’s like music to him. It makes him work harder to deserve every single one. 

Vexahlia wants him back now so she pulls him back to her. Their mouths meet once again. “I want you,” she says softly, “in my mouth”. She runs her hand along the outline of his hardened cock protruding from his trousers. Percival quickly agrees and starts unbuttoning is shirt. As soon as the shirt is off Vex is already on her knees, lusciously unbuttoning his trousers laces with her mouth while rubbing his cock.

Vexahlia pulls his pants down and Percy’s cock flips out. She takes him all in and starts sucking. Her tongue swirling around, licking it like candy. She hollows her cheeks as she sucks and looks up at Percival. She knows he loves staring into her eyes as she takes him in. She also loves staring back at him seeing him grunting and moaning. Knowing that she is causing such pleasure for him means everything. 

“Fuck! Suck my fucking cock, Vex!” Percy growled on encouraging her.

Vex notices the amount of saliva accumulated on the dick and starts sloppily licking it up while continuously jerking his shaft. Sucking Percy has sent endless jolts of pleasure through her, so she guides her free hand and starts rubbing her clit. 

Vex pays close attention to the tip of his dick for moment. “FUCK!” Percy howls. Vex smirks and says “do you like that darling?” She takes him in once more. Her juices drip into her fingers and onto the floor as she continues touching herself. “You’re making me so wet, Percival!” she coos.

Percival moans and just stares at Vex sucking his cock. Her lips have swollen slightly, which makes him want more of her. He then grabs her hair and starts furiously fucking her mouth. He is just shoving his cock in and out of her mouth. Vex immediately is engulfed in a wet heat as her cheeks redden. A sloppy mess ensues. One last thrust, he shoves cock deep down her throat and holds her there. 

Vex’s eyes starts to water and choking sounds emit from Vex as she is gagged by Percy’s cock. She couldn’t be turned on anymore. She loved being deep throated. Moments before he pulls out she could swear she started to see stars.

Slop of spit and saliva drip from Vex’s mouth, “Fuck Percy! Come here!” she says standing up and pulls Percy in for a nasty wet kiss. 

Percy pulls away looks straight into her beautiful dark green eyes and says “I fucking want you, Vexahlia”.

Vex smiles and says “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

Percy grabs her, whips her around, and bends her over the bed. He buries his cock inside of her. 

“FUCK!” the both yell in unison.

Vexahlia clenches the blankets on the bed as Percy fucks her from behind. Percival continues, hands on her hips pounding her. Vexahlia’s boobs shaking back and forth. Embers are sparking and crackling inside her. 

“Percival darling, pull my hair” Vex murmurs to Percy. Percival proceeds to grab a fist full of her raven black hair Vex pulls her head back as he does. He then splays his other hand on the lower part of her slender back near her ass. He fucks her harder and harder. Each thrust becoming more passionate. Almost animalistic even. His desire, his frenzy, his hunger for Vexahlia being satiated. 

They trade moans and grunts.

“Fuck yes Percival. Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” Vexahlia she cries out.

He does so too. Every pulse in his body is electrifying. He is having her and she is having him. His lust for her was endless to. Each time he penetrated her was his show of affection and Vexahlia fucking loved it. 

He pulled out and flipped her onto her back. “I want to see you Vexahlia”.

He enters her once more, moans escape their lips. Percival then bends down and Vex reaches up and caress his face. He fucks her slowly at first as they just stare at one another. Their breathe, hot on each other’s faces. To the both of them it’s intoxicating being this close to one another making love.

“Aww yeah, just like that darling” Vexahlia moans staring up at him. Percival leans his head down gives her a gentle kiss and says with a hitch in his breathe “Lady Vexahlia, I cannot get enough of you”.

Percy then starts to ramp up. Vex inhales deeply. Percy grunts as he penetrates her rhythmically with her moaning. “Harder, fuck me harder!” Vex loudly whimpers. Percy graciously accepts her request and starts thrusting harder and deeper. Vex moans louder and louder. Percy swears she’ll wake the castle”.

“Feels so fucking good! Faster Percy!” she moans. 

More adrenaline kicks in as he fucks her in and out. Wet squelching noises as Percival fucks her the more she wants. They cannot resist each other and start frantically kissing while he is inside her.

“Vex, Vex...” Percy moans her name.

Vexahlia runs her hand down and starts rubbing her clit. They are both so close now and she knows it. The moans come quicker and quicker as they get closer. He keeps moaning her name and she loves it.

She stares at him fucking her. She inhales deeply. Her eyes roll back into her head and for a moment in time she could have sworn the world stopped spinning and time slowed. A fiery explosion in her abdomen gives and she goes over the edge. She moans his name.

“I'm so close!” Percy howls.

“Come for me darling, come for me.” Vex softly whispers.

Percy barely makes another thrust when his knees buckle and starts coming into her. 

“FFFFUUUUUCCCKK!” Percival yells as he shoots inside of her.

He falls next to her. They are both breathing heavily. Everything seems fuzzy for a moment then comes back to clear. He leans over and kisses her passionately.

“Thank you for that” Percival says smiling at her.

“No need for that darling. Now let’s get some sleep. Adventures await us.” She says cuddling up next him.


End file.
